dnddomhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7 Part 1 "The Siege of Eloria"
Session #22: 11/24/2019 ' 6th of Octoban 2350 of the 5th Age' 'Recap' *The session began as the party picked themselves up off the dusty streets of Sigil. Ver, emaciated after so long in hell, thanked them profusely. He also asked Liosynth, why it was that she was still able to cast spells, despite having been excommunicated. *The party returned to the Fortune's Wheel and purchased drinks and food to celebrate their success. Ver ate a small amount of food and then fell quickly asleep, exhausted by his ordeal. *The party rented rooms for the night but before turning in, Vendrin called a meeting. The party gathered around a small fireplace in one of their rooms and had a long discussion about the secrets and inner conflicts placing strain on the party. *Vendrin came clean about his dealings with Asmodeus and aired his grievances with Lio having tried to command him and Zeevah's ties to hell but did cop to wanting the party to work better as a unit. Together, Vendrin and Lio suggested that Zeevah come clean to the rest of the party about her parentage. After much prodding, she did so. Vendrin also asked each of the party why it is that they are so eager to risk their lives doing the things they do; the general answer was that the things they do are often both the right thing to do and profitable, though Zeevah acknowledged she is uncertain of her place in the world. Vendrin pointed out that things will only get more dangerous as more and more powerful beings are reaching out to the group of them. *As the party finished their discussion there was a soft rap at the door. A gnomish runner had brought a message from Marrisa, the Knower of Secrets. The message was an old piece of folded parchment with "The Prophecy of the Last Word" on it. The party spent some more time discussing this prophecy, whether it is or isn't about them, and what the specific wording of the prophecy could mean. *The party agreed that, with Ver safe and sound, they would spend the next day resting in Sigil. *During their day of rest, Vendrin scribed many new spells into his spellbook while Kandra and Thokk went looking for Harkel, who they knew to be in Sigil. While they did this, Zeevah watched over Vendrin and Lio went to see Marissa again. *Kandra and Thokk went down to the tavern and Thokk cast a ritual to Speak to Animals so he could ask Hermes to find Harkel. Thokk and Kandra asked Hermes if he remembered Harkel and to attempt to find him. Hermes said yes and pointed them to Harkel, who was sharing a drink with Bigby at the bar behind them. *Harkel was surprised but pleased to see them. They quickly brought him up to speed on everything that had happened: The time shift, war, Vecna's resurrection, etc. Bigby burst out laughing when he and Harkle realized The Prophecy of the Last Word could be about them, which would mean that Harkel is the "Idiot Mentor" in some versions of the legend. Harkel told them that he would help them how he could, sharing advice and information, but that he didn't have long. His time is wearing thin and he did not have much time to live. He was absent from the prime during the time shift because he was making a "Farewell Tour", seeing old friends and saying goodbye. *Thokk brought Vendrin and Zeevah downstairs to talk to Harkel as well and discuss the various powerful beings that were pursing them. Both Harkel and Bigby were surprised to learn that The Serpent had spoken to Vendrin, noting how angry that would make Vecna, should he learn of it. They told them that Mechanus may store information on The Last Word, be it a weapon or spell, but that it's unlikely it would be there. *As the conversation grew to a close, they watched as Harkel faded to dust before their eyes. Bigby poured a drink out for his friend and said a few kind words about Harkel before departing, though he agreed to Plane Shift the party home. *Vendrin and Zeevah then returned upstairs. As Vendrin scribed spells, Liosynth snuck across town to speak with Marissa. She asked her why Ineera tricked her into murdering that man, asked some questions about The Last Word, and learned that Harkel had passed. *The party then turned in for the night. In the morning they gathered with Bigby outside the inn, took each other by the hand and were Plane Shifted to Elberneth. *The party landed just outside the Twilight Citadel but looking around, realized that Elberneth was not how they had left it. The city was tinted red by a gleaming dome of arcane energy, shielding it from the endless bombardment of two massive City-Ships being assisted by two adult green dragons. Looking to the harbor, they could see a great chain pulled across it, preventing any ships from passing through should the shield fail, and almost a hundred ships packed into the tight space. At the gates of the city, they could see a line of refugees stretching out, being protected by a company of elvish soldiers from the Arkinian ground troops. *The party decided to hurry to the gates to see if they could do anything to help with getting the refugees inside. They could see that the refugees were being brought into the city one at a time and only after being interrogated by guards to ensure they were not spies. They were greeted by Kaisule the Ravaged, Elberneth's Captain of the Guard, who sneered at their offer of aid. He told them to report to the emperor, for there was no need for their heroics here. *While arguing with Kaisule, they saw one of the refugees begin glowing a bright purple before exploding in a fireball. Kaisule explained that the Arkinians are turning slaves into living bombs. *As the party began to leave, they heard a familar voice calling out to them. Tari, the werefox leader of Valirain was desperate for their aid. The Lycans from Valirain were being refused entry into the city because of thee stigma surrounding their kind. Thokk promised to get them in. *The party returned to the Twilight Citadel to find a War Council well underway, arguing about how to proceed with the situation. The council was made up of Emperor Savacool Vesparian, High Admiral Everis Rinalle, Arch Priestess Wylia I'Arniar Starbow, leader of the Xanthum Collective Nira Boonroddle, and the centaur Elder Ahearn. *As the party arrived, Savacool rushed to his daughters, hugging each of them and gushing in relief that the group had made it home safely. *Thokk got right to the point, asking leave to have the Lycans admitted to the city. The Arch Priestess said that this would not be allowed, but Savacool argued on Thokk's behalf. In the end, a compromise was reached, the Lycans would be admitted to the city, but would be quarantined in the Ash Reminder, and a number of them would be expected to aid in the assault on the City-Ships. *Thokk and Kandra took the writ of entry and rushed back to the gates to rub it in Kaisule's face. *Kaisule begrudgingly agreed to allow the Lycans through the gate but told Kandra and Thokk that it was their problem getting them within the perimeter. *So Kandra and Thokk left the gate and waded into the thick of battle in the direction they had seen Tari leave. They were able to smash through the Arkinian line and find the cave where the Lycans were hiding. They led them through the fray and back to the gate safely. *While they did that, the rest of the party joined the war council to begin preparing the defense of Elberneth. *Arch Priestess Starbow then noticed that Ver was with the party and rushed to him, relieved that he was alive. She turned to Liosynth and had her kneel, reinstating her as a member of Corellon's order. However, she then sensed the Mark of Corellon on Liosynth's hand. Seeing that she held Corellon's approval, she not only readmitted her to the church but promoted her to the rank of Crescent Knight. *The war council was obviously divided on how to defend the city, but one thing was clear. Before any defense could be mounted, the issue of the shield must be addressed. Because the Savit Cel Ru was destroyed there was a shortage of powerful magic users in Elberneth. Orion Alivaur had been consciously maintaining the shield for the past 42 hours, and even he has his limits. If the city is to be saved, someone must be found to help Orion keep the shield up. *Elder Ahearn was the one who suggested they reach out to the Horned Alliance, noting that, if he could come to Elberneth and fight alongside his oppressors, then surely the elves could stomach bartering with thieves. *Kandra and Thokk returned with Tari, who joined the war council, the party then set off to visit the Horned Alliance and learn the price of their help. *They returned to the "Slice of Cania" tavern where they had previously encountered the Horned Alliance on more than one occasion. Once inside, they were immediately greeted by Granny Trispator. *Granny explained to the party she was more than willing to help, but that there is always a price. In this case, the price was that the wizard she would supply them with, and elf named Ekemon, be given a lordship and a seat on the imperial council. After arguing and negotiating for a short while, the left the bar to discuss with Savacool but thought it unlikely that this was the course of action they would take. *On the way out of the bar, Granny took one of Zeevah's Horned Alliance tokens. *On the way back to the Twilight Citadel, Vendrin used Sending to harass the dragon, Vivathrax, who was circling in the sky above. Vendrin taunted him and Vivithrax threatened to eat him. *The party discussed other possible options, they dismissed the idea of reaching out to Artek, but did send a message to Xyn Orath of Selunim City. Xyn, while sympathetic, was preoccupied with fending off an assault on his own city and could not leave to aid them. They also entertained the idea of awakening the spirit of Titania within Tyri, but realized that to do so would be to reveal her existence to Oberon. *The party returned to the Twilight Citadel and brought Savacool up to speed. He was unhappy with the idea of Lording a criminal but if the party could find no other viable option, he would do so. *The party told him to hold off and then went to the harbor to retrieve Tyri and Xafiq. *The ship was too far to be reached using the Earring of Whisper which meant that Thokk and Zeevah spent a short time attempting to leap between boats in the harbor to get within range. Zeevah made it first and called out for Tyri to have Skord bring her and Xafiq to shore. *Once the three members of their crew made it to shore, the party headed to the Ash Reminder. There they witness Oberon actively producing the shield using a powerful magic spell. *Once inside, they realized that they needed someone to let Oberon disengage long enough to deal with the Titania situation. Thokk ran to the war council and returned with Nira Boonroddle. *Nira studied Oberon's chanting and movements and was confident she could hold the shield for a moment. She did so and allowed Oberon to take a break. *The exhausted Oberon fell to the floor and expressed his pleasure they had made it back alive. *Vendrin then proceeded to place the Amulet of the Seelie Queen around Tyri's neck. The party then witnessed as the spirit of Titania took the most corporeal form they had seen yet, though the form was little more than a coalesced violet flame. *Titania and Oberon spoke for a long time in a language that the party did not understand. Oberon wept openly as he was so briefly reunited with the love he had spent so long trying to reach. Titania accepted her part in holding the shield up and Oberon released her spirit from Tyri's body. *The now freed Titania took over the spell from Nira, who left the room in confusion. *The broken Oberon wept on the floor as the party turned to leave but suddenly asked them how long they had known. The party turned back to see that he had drawn his longsword and seemed unsure of what he would do. Ultimately though, he dropped his longsword and thanked them for bringing her back to him, even if only for a brief moment. *The party then left to bring Xafiq back to the war council so he could provide intelligence on the Arkinian war machine, the makeup of their units, troops, command structure, and the commonalities of the City-Ships. *The session ended as the party began to formulate a new plan of action for how best to save Eloria and win the day. But Xafiq gave them one final warning, that the second green dragon was no coincidence. She is Daulahn, Vivithrax's mate. Note The party now owes its crew for 16 days of payment. Liosynth returned Ver's journal to him and informed him that the imperial guard, Kierka, had been watching over his niece since his sister died. Thorna is to be brought to the Twilight Citadel.